Flashback Mania
Flashback Mania is a trophy for Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots. To earn it, the player must view all of the flashbacks (prompted by an "X" during cutscenes) in the game. Progress is saved in clear data, so a missed flashback can be seen on a repeat playthough. The player can skip the rest of a cutscene after they have gotten all of its flashbacks, and stil recieve the trophy. The flashbacks the player got will still count as long as they save afterward. Audio flashbacks do not count toward the trophy. List of Flashbacks ACT 1 (10 prompts, 40 flashbacks) At the end of the prologue: -Snake is saluting at the graveyard. -Snake mentions FOXDIE. -Otacon mentions Naomi. -The helicopter takes off, Otacon says “We found him.” -Meeting the Mk. II, when Otacon says the Mk. II resembles Metal Gear REX. When meeting up with Rat Patrol: -Held up by Akiba, Snake says, "You haven't even taken the safety off, rookie." -When Meryl pulls off her mask and reveals herself. -Akiba drops to his knees because of stomach problems, when Snake asks him if he's okay. When encontering Liquid: -As Liquid's name appears and he is introduced. -Snake is almost unconscious, when Naomi appears with a syringe and injects herself. ACT 2 (16 prompts, 65 flashbacks, 1 audio flashback) During Mission Briefing: -After Otacon says, "Could've been Meryl and her boys. Don't worry..." -Otacon says, "Some of those guys' hearts simply stopped." -After Naomi says, "Nine years ago, at Shadow Moses..." -Otacon says, "I'm guessing Naomi wants us to know the message is truly from her." -Immediately after the last one, Otacon says, "And Mei Ling is helping us out from Hawai'i." First cutscene of the act: -While Snake is crawling, after he says, "Everything that Solidus feared five years ago..." -After Snake zooms in on Vamp, and his name appears. When you meet up with Drebin: -After Drebin says, "Which makes these babes pretty much obsessed... With killing you." -Shortly after, Drebin says, "She keeps the other B&Bs' minds in check with her powers." -Drebin says, "They're what holds this world together... Keeps this whole mess in check". When you meet Naomi: -After she's introduced, Naomi says, "You and I... neither of us can escape our fate." After you're asked to save the game: -Snake says, "I know. That's what killed the AT president... And Liquid." -Naomi tells you about a new strain of FOXDIE, and Snake says, "Him!" After you get out of the laboratory: -Snake is tracking down Naomi, when he pulls out his knife and inspects the footprints. After Drebin's van gets ambushed by Gekkos: -Naomi and Snake hold the monkey hand-in-hand. -When Raiden is introduced, takes down the Gekkos and sheathes his katana. ACT 3 (10 prompts, 38 flashbacks) During Mission Briefing: -When shown a picture of Olga, Sunny says, "Her name was Olga." -Snake comments “So that’s what Liquid was talking about.” -Naomi standing at a blue screen says, "Right from the start, he knew his experiment..." -Shortly after the previous one, as Naomi kneels in front of Raiden. -Much later, Naomi leans on Otacon's shoulder and asks, "Who is this?" When you meet Big Mama, after many cutscenes, being asked to save, then more cutscenes: -After Big Mama steps on and shoots the last Dwarf Gekko. -After uncovering her bike, Big Mama says, "There are countless child soldiers like these..." After the bike sequence, when Big Mama is injured: -Big Mama says, "A mother's work is never done." and pulls herself off the impaling metal. -Snake gives Big Mama a weapon to protect herself, as she says, "Promise me." After defeating Raven and meeting with Big Mama again: -When Big Mama says, "I only get off my bike... When I fall in love..." ACT 4 (10 prompts, 62 flashbacks, 1 hidden flashback, 15 audio flashbacks) During Mission Briefing: -Sunny is coming down the stairs, Snake says, "Free from oversight by the Patriots' AIs." -Snake stands up and says, "Then what's his plan?" Audio Flashbacks: -Middle of helipad. -Surveillance camera. (left of helipad, only when song is playing, required for trophy) -At helipad entrance from elevator. -When equipping the Mk. 23 pistol. -Overhead view (face camera down and toward the hangar). -Crawling through the vent. -Next to the tank in the hangar. -When entering the canyon. -At the Cyborg Ninja hallway. At Otacon's old office, after you input the password: -When Snake looks at the closet where he and Otacon first met. -Otacon says, "You forgot already? She betrayed you!" -Otacon says, "And from what we've gleaned from the security records..." -Shortly after the last one, Snake says, "Amazing. Almost makes me nostalgic..." Audio Flashback: -At the closet where you first met Otacon. After you defeat Crying Beauty: -Mk. III opens the door to the furnace, Otacon says, "Welcome home... Wolf." Audio Flashback: -At Liquid's crashed Hind D. -Dropping down from a destroyed section of the structure. -In the destroyed alley from that structure. -Next to the other structure. -In the last room before REX's hangar, between the crawlspace and the two trap door pits. -As you enter REX's old hangar, when Snake and Mk. III look around. After beating Vamp and destroying the Gekkos: -Naomi's on the floor, pushes away Mk. III. Otacon says, "Why does it always end this way?" Hidden Flashbacks: At the very end of the Act, after defeating Ray, Raiden comes to save Snake. From the moment Raiden yells "Rose!", start tapping X and do not stop until the cutscene ends. There are around 8 hidden flashbacks here, but no prompts. ACT 5 + Epilogue + Debriefing (19 prompts, 1 hidden flashback) During Mission Briefing: -When Otacon is speaking about Naomi, "She was determined to stop Liquid." -Otacon: "Naomi was working on a program to destroy GW..." -About a minute later, Otacon: "But this worm cluster that Sunny created..." When encountering Screaming Mantis: -When Screaming Mantis is introduced, Psycho Mantis says, "No, that was another me." -After defeating Screaming Mantis, Psycho Mantis says, "What? Where is your data..." -When Psycho Mantis vibrates your controller (or fails to, depending on controller). -As soon as Psycho Mantis is about to explode, start tapping and you'll see Hideo Kojima (no prompt). -Start tapping after Psycho Mantis is gone. After you've been running down the long corridor: -When Meryl and Akiba have their last stand, Meryl says, "But, don't you..?" -When Meryl says, "All those stomachaches... Was that because the nanomachines..." -A few seconds later, after Johnny says, "Meryl... I've always loved you." During the final duel with Ocelot: No action required. There's a series of flashbacks during this duel, which are automatically given to you. During the Epilogue, in the final cutscene where Drebin and Otacon are talking: -After Drebin says, "Forced me to fight. Yup. You're staring at a former child soldier." During the Debriefing at the graveyard (you can skip the first two cutscenes): -Big Boss says, "Under certain conditions, someone can be made to play a specific role." Two cutscenes later: -As Big Boss says, "Para-Medic... Sigint... EVA... Ocelot. They've all passed on." -After Big Boss switches off Zero's oxygen, and leans in to hold his shoulders. -As Big Boss says, "The FOXDIE Zero planted in you..." -Immediately after the previous one, Big Boss says, "Truth is... The FOXDIE in you..." -Snake is holding Big Boss up, after he says, "As a man." -Last flashback of the game, as Big Boss salutes The Boss' grave. Total Flashbacks: Around 405, depending on whether you do the hidden and audio flashbacks. Category: Metal Gear Solid 4 Walkthrough